The present innovation relates to a high-functionality bowl structure. More particularly the innovation relates to a bowl structure that can be used directly either on a conventional heat source or for induction heating.
As is known, makers of kitchen pots and pans are keen to produce products of increasing efficiency from the point of view of use.
In particular, there is no bowl currently on the market that can be used both directly on a heat source, to cook the food contained in it, and to warm the food contained in it in a bain-marie, very quickly without having to change the container.
Briefly, there are currently in existence structures for bowls or pans that can be placed directly on the heat source, e.g. a stove, or which can alternatively be used for bain-marie warming, that is partly immersed in another container which in turn is placed in direct contact with the heat source.